Mau Tangata (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Bloodrager 1 Unchained Monk 2 Bear Shaman 6 Level: 9 Experience: 53,399 XP (Next level at 50,000) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Pantheistic First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Ancient History Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 35 Height: 6'7" Weight: 282 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Skin: White |-|Appearance= A hulking brute of a man, Mau Tangata is impossible to miss in any sort of group or gathering. He towers over most others, like the tallest tree in the forest. And like a tree, he carries around a very slight scent of pine. He is almost an embodiment of the forest itself. |-|Demeanor= Mau is most often stern and serious, like a grumpy bear that has been accidentally disturbed during hibernation. Gruff in speech and rough around the edge in all manners, he typically isn't a pleasant person to converse with. He doesn't anger easily, but when incited he beckons forth all the raw unbridled force of nature behind him. |-|Background= Mau grew up in a wandering barbarian tribe at the bottom of the continent, even further south then the Seithr mountains. As he grew older, he became furiously disenchanted with the caustic internal politicking of his tribe. Renouncing his clanship, he ventured north over the mountain range. Finding refuge in the unnamed woods between the ouhm and the realm of the horselords, Mau was content to become a man of the forest, content to live a solitary life. All of this changed however, when he fell deeply in love with Fallon Beth, a daughter from a traveling band of gypsies. Fallon and Mau fell deeply in love, and created a family of four, with two sons in their jungle paradise. The boys were growing up, and Mau and Fallon lived happily in the forest as a complete family unit. Years in the forest have allowed Mau to commune with the forces of nature, culminating with him being able to embrace and call upon all of nature’s divine mysteries at will. He even fostered a special relationship with bears, gifting him the ability to manifest the physical and spiritual aspects of the ursine beasts. Everything changed, when a wandering necromancer set up a dark fortress nearby. After returning from a successful hunt, Mau came home to find his house ravaged and family missing. He had the utter horror of chasing down the undead sorcerer, and having to defeat the raised corpses of his dead family. Left an utterly broken man from this awful encounter, Mau resigned himself to wander aimlessly around the lands, his perfect life forever shattered and irreplaceable. His journey took him towards Venza, more specifically into the doors of the famed Dunn Wright Inn. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Seithr (Regional) Druidic (Class) Sylvan (Linguistics) Terran (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 18 (+4) | 14 +2 -- +2 -- | ( 5) | DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CON 16 (+3) | 15 -- +1 -- -- | ( 5) | INT 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | WIS 18 (+4) | 15 -- +1 +2 -- | ( 5) | CHA 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 95 1d10, Monk 2d10, Druid 6d8, CON(3)x8, FC(6) Max -2 Init: +2 DEX(2) BAB: +7/+2 + Monk(2) + Druid (4) CMB: +11 + STR(4) CMD: 27 + BAB(7) + STR(4) + DEX(2) + WIS(4) Grapple: +2 CMB/CMD grappling, extra +2 CMB grapple from totem Speed: 40 ft. Base(40) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 19 10 + WIS 4 + Bracer 2 + Ring 1 + DEX 2 Flat: 17 10 + WIS 4 + Bracer 2 + Ring 1 Touch: 17 10 + WIS 4 + + Ring 1 + DEX 2 Fort: +16 3 + BR 2 + Mnk 3 + Dru 5 + Rst 2 + Trt 1 Reflex: +9 2 + BR 0 + Mnk 3 + Dru 2 + Rst 2 + Will: +12 4 + BR 0 + Mnk 0 + Dru 5 + Rst 2 + Trt 1 Notes: +2 against sleep, paralysis, and stunning +2 Will when raging +2 AC natural with barkskin -2 AC when raging -2 AC enlarge person -1 Reflex enlarge person Immune to cold as per Endure Elements from helm 'Offense' |-|Unarmed Strike= Melee: +10 7 + STR 4 + Amulet 1 - PA 2 Damage: 1d6+7 1d6 + STR 4 + PA 2 + Amulet 1 Crit: 20/x2 Type: Bludgeoning Special: |-|Bear Bite= Melee: +10 7 + STR 4 + Amulet 1 - PA 2 Damage: 1d6+7 1d6 + STR 4 + PA 2 + Amulet 1 Crit: 20/x2 Type: Piercing Special: |-|Bear Claws, Two= Melee: +10 7 + STR 4 + Amulet 1 - PA 2 Damage: 1d4+7 1d4 + STR 4 + PA 2 + Amulet 1 Crit: 20/x2 Type: Slashing Special: |-|Helmet Gore= Melee: +10 7 + STR 4 + Amulet 1 - PA 2 Damage: 1d6+7 1d6 + STR 4 + PA 2 + Amulet 1 Crit: 20/x2 Type: Piercing Special: Notes: Rage: +2 attack/damage from STR 13 rounds/day, free action Enlarge Person: Bigger dice, +1 damage, increased range Dragon Ferocity: 2x STR first unarmed Strike, swift action for style Acid Strike: 3/day 1d6 acid damage all melee attacks, swift action Ferocious Strike: 7/day 3 extra damage on an attack, free action Stunning Fist: 3/day Fort DC 18, stunned 1 round, free action Elemental Fist: 3/day acid, cold, elec, fire 1d6 damage, free action 'Human Traits' +2: STR Size: Medium Speed: Normal, 30 ft. Bonus Feat: Extra feat at level 1 Skilled: Extra skill point every level Languages: Common, Seithr (regional) 'Bloodrager Features' Proficiency: simple/martial weapons, light/medium armor, shields Bloodline: Earth elemental Elemental Strikes (Su): 3/day, swift action, 1d6 acid damage all melee attacks Bloodrage (Su): 7 rds/day, +4 STR/CON, +2 Will, -2 AC, free action, fatigued 2x Fast Movement (Ex): +10 ft. to base speed 'Unchained Monk Features' Proficiency: club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, short sword, shortspear, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear, and any weapon with the monk special weapon quality. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a monk loses his AC bonus, as well as his fast movement and flurry of blows abilities. AC Bonus: +WIS AC and CMD, n/a armor/shield, immobile/helpless, medium+ load Bonus Feat: level 1 - Combat Reflexes Bonus Feat: level 2 - Improved Grapple Flurry of Blows: extra attack max BAB, 1d6 damage Stunning Fist: bonus feat Unarmed Strike: bonus feat, full STR, can nonlethal, counts as manu/nat weapon Evasion: no damage on half-damage area of effect reflex saves 'Bear Shaman Features' Proficiency: Club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, spear, all natural attacks. Light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. A druid who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Spells: prepared divine from druid list Spontaneous Casting: Summon Nature's Ally Lawful Spells: can't cast Chaotic Orisons (Sp): level 0 druid spells, unlimited Bonus Language: druidic Nature Bond (Ex): Ferocity Domain Nature Sense (Ex): +2 K. Nature/Survival Wild Empathy (Ex): Diplo animals 1d20+4, 30 ft. +4 bears/wolverines fullround Woodland Stride (Ex): normal speed natural undergrowth Trackless Step (Ex): no trail natural surroundings Resist Nature’s Lure (Ex): +4 Sp and Su of fey Wild Shape (Su): At 6th level, a bear shaman’s wild shape ability functions at her druid level – 2. If she takes on the form of a bear, she instead uses her druid level + 2. 1/day animal type Beast Shape I, can't speak Totem Transformation (Su): aspect of bear in normal form Movement (+10 speed, +4 racial bonus on Swim checks) Senses (low-light vision, scent) Toughness (+2 natural armor bonus to AC, Endurance feat) Natural Weapons (bite 1d6 and 2 claws 1d4, +2 to CMB on grapple checks) While using totem transformation, the bear shaman may speak normally and can cast speak with animals (mammals only) at will. Using this ability is a standard action. The bear shaman can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to her druid level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be used in 1-minute increments. This is a polymorph effect and cannot be used while the druid is using another polymorph effect, such as wild shape. 'Ferocity Domain' Ferocious Strike (Su): Whenever you make a melee attack, you can designate that attack as a ferocious strike. If the attack hits, it deals additional damage equal to 1/2 your druid level (minimum +1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Might of the Gods (Su): At 8th level, you can add your druid level as an enhancement bonus to your Strength score for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. This bonus only applies on Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Domain Spells: 1st—enlarge person, 2nd—bull’s strength, 3rd—rage, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—righteous might, 6th—bull's strength (mass), 7th—grasping hand, 8th—clenched fist, 9th—crushing hand. 'Spells' Caster Level: 6 Druid(6) Concentration: +10 + WIS(4) Orisons: 4 Level 1: 5 3 Bonus 1 Domain 1 Level 2: 5 3 Bonus 1 Domain 1 Level 3: 4 2 Bonus 1 Domain 1 On command from helm, detect and speak with elephants as per related spells 'Character Traits' Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 Will Resilient (Combat): +1 Fortitude 'Feats' Power Attack (Human): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. (Core Rulebook) Improved Grapple (Monk 1): You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a grapple combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to grapple a foe. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to grapple you. (Core Rulebook) Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk 1): You are considered to be armed even when unarmed—you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. (Core Rulebook) Stunning Fist (Monk 1): You must declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus, a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). Stunning Fist forces a foe damaged by your unarmed attack to make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Wis modifier), in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round (until just before your next turn). A stunned character drops everything held, can’t take actions, loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, and takes a –2 penalty to AC. You may attempt a stunning attack once per day for every four levels you have attained (but see Special), and no more than once per round. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. A monk receives Stunning Fist as a bonus feat at 1st level, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. A monk may attempt a stunning attack a number of times per day equal to his monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than monk. (Core Rulebook) Combat Reflexes (Monk 2): You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. (Core Rulebook) Extra Rage (Level 1): You can rage for 6 additional rounds per day. (Core Rulebook) Dragon Style (Level 3): While using this style, you gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against sleep effects, paralysis effects, and stunning effects. You ignore difficult terrain when you charge, run, or withdraw. You can also charge through squares that contain allies. Further, you can add 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus on the damage roll for your first unarmed strike on a given round. (Ultimate Combat) Dragon Ferocity (Level 5): While using Dragon Style, increase your Strength bonus on unarmed strike damage rolls by an additional one-half your Strength bonus, to a total of double your Strength bonus on the first attack and 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus on the other attacks. When you score a critical hit or a successful Stunning Fist attempt against an opponent while using this style, that opponent is also shaken for a number of rounds equal to 1d4 + your Strength bonus. (Ultimate Combat) Elemental Fist (Level 7): When you use Elemental Strike pick one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. On a successful hit, the attack deals damage normally plus 1d6 points of damage of the chosen type. You must declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). You may attempt an Elemental Fist attack once per day for every four levels you have attained (see Special), and no more than once per round. A monk may attempt an Elemental Fist attack a number of times per day equal to his monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than monk.(Advanced Player's Guide) Natural Spell (Level 9): You can complete the verbal and somatic components of spells while using wild shape. You substitute various noises and gestures for the normal verbal and somatic components of a spell. You can also use any material components or focuses you possess, even if such items are melded within your current form. This feat does not permit the use of magic items while you are in a form that could not ordinarily use them, and you do not gain the ability to speak while using wild shape. Core Rulebook 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 45 = + Race(1)x9 Background Ranks(B): 18 = Base(2)x9 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Feat Misc | Notes Acrobatics +14 | 9 - | 3 2(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +0 | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | Artistry +0 | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Climb +12 | 5 - | 3 4(STR) -0 - - | Craft (Wood) +5 | 0 2 | 3 0(INT) - - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +6 | 1 - | 3 2(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +2 | 0 - | 0 2(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal +10 | 0 8 | 3 -2(CHA) - - | Heal +8 | 1 - | 3 4(WIS) - - | Intimidate +2 | 1 - | 3 -2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana +4 | 1 - | 3 0(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - 0(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | K. Geography +5 | 0 2 | 3 0(INT) - - | K. History +5 | 0 2 | 3 0(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - 0(INT) - - | K. Nature +10 | 5 - | 3 0(INT) 2 - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - 0(INT) - - | K. Religion +4 | 1 - | 3 0(INT) - - | Linguistics +2 | 0 2 | - 0(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | Perception +16 | 9 - | 3 4(WIS) - - | Perform -2 | 0 0 | 0 -2(CHA) - - | Profession (Hunt) +9 | 0 2 | 3 4(WIS) - - | Ride +6 | 1 - | 3 2(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +8 | 1 - | 3 4(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | 0 2(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft +4 | 1 - | 3 0(INT) - - | Stealth +2 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +13 | 4 - | 3 4(WIS) 2 - | Swim +12 | 5 - | 3 4(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Notes: +5 comp bonus to handle, ride, empathy with elephants +2 comp bonus to get along in wild, deal/predict weather, nat. hazards 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Monks's Outfit - 2 lb Worn | Helm of the Mammoth Lord 8500 gp 1 lb Head | Belt of Giant STR +2 4000 gp 1 lb Belt | Headband of WIS +2 4000 gp 1 lb Headband | Amulet Mighty Fists +1 4000 gp - lb Neck | Bracers of Armor +2 4000 gp 1 lb Wrists | Cloak of Resist +2 4000 gp 1 lb Shoulder | Pearl of Power-1 x4 4000 gp - lb Spellbag | Ring of Protect +1 2000 gp - lb Ring | Druid's Kit 14 gp 44 lb Backpack | Fishing Kit 0.5 gp 3 lb Backpack | Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Backpack | Healer's Kit 50 gp 1 lb Backpack | Survival kit, MW 50 gp 5 lb Backpack | Totals: 34617.5 gp 76 lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 300 600 1500 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: 0.00 gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 33000.00 gp 1 DMC@Lvl 8: +2160.00 gp Career Earnings: 35160.00 gp Carried Inventory: -34617.50 gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: 552.50 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 50 Gold: 50 Silver: 20 Copper: 50 Total: 170 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza |-|Enemies= |-|Experience Log=53399 Initial XP: 34000 Initial GP: 33000 1 DMC@Lvl 8: 2670 1 DMC@Lvl 8: 2160 Ancient History Updated 12/30/2019 XP: 16729 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|9=Level 9 Ability Score: Class Taken: Druid 6 FC Point: HP HP: 95 = + Class(6) + CON(3) + FC(1) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Class Features: Wild Shape -2, Bear +2 Spells: Feats: Natural Spell Adventure Skills: 45 = + Class(4) + INT(0) + Race(1) + FC(0) Ranks Taken: Perception, Climb, Swim, Nature, Acrobatics Background Skills: 18 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Geography, History |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - KahlessNestor (Judge) - July 12, 2018 *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE 'Replaced' From: Theia Merryweather Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn